The gift
by toobeauty
Summary: A true conversation can bring love back.


_**Title: The gift.**_

**Author:** toobeauty  
**Pairing: **Alexander, Hephaestion, Bagoas and Nefer.  
**Rating: **PG 13.

**Summary: **A true conversation could bring love back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know people involved; they belong to history except for Nefer who is my creation. No harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.  
**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help

_**This story was written as a late birthday gift for Angie, my sunshine and sister at heart, whose love for Bagoas and Francisco is as deep and big as mine for Hephaestion and Jared. Love you sis !**_

_**THE GIFT.**_

Blue eyes followed the slender frame while he was walking down the hall.

Blue eyes saw the slow movements, movements that could only belong to a dancer, especially a good one.

Blue eyes saw the sad face of the eunuch.

Blue eyes smiled when he recalled their first true conversation.

-- --

**FLASHBACK****.**

The Persian eunuch Bagoas had caught Alexander's eyes since the very first moment Alexander entered the Harem of the former Persian King Darius a year ago. Bagoas turned into the new King´s lover immediately.

Hephaestion, the blue-eyed General hated the eunuch, in fact he couldn´t hate anybody, but he was jealous because Bagoas was beautiful, his body was made of silk, his long and dark curly hair reached his narrow waist and his eyes, black as coal, seemed to caress whenever he set his eyes on someone, especially if this someone was desired.

His quietness was one of his amazing characteristics; he could remain in silence for long periods of time- a characteristic that Hephaestion appreciated a lot because he was also a quiet person- and as Bagoas, he orbited around the ever shining Alexander.

Six months ago, while Hephaestion was resting in his private garden, Bagoas approached him and knelt by his side.

What do you need Bagoas?

May I have a word with you, my Lord?

I´m not your Lord, Bagoas, I am just Hephaestion.

But my King said you WERE Alexander too.

Yes, but it isn´t true. Tell me, what is worrying you?

May I speak my mind freely without risking my life?

Of course, Bagoas, I am just a general in Alexander's Army.

You are not just a general, you are Alexander's heart and peace; you are the kindest person I've ever met and you have always treated me fairly, in spite of my condition.

You were forced into that kind of life, so you are not to blame.

Ok, I am worried about you, Hephaestion.

Why is that? I don´t have problems.

Yes, one problem that I don´t know how to solve because it is out of my hands.

What is that problem that I cannot see?

ME

You? I don´t understand.

I am the one who took your place in Alexander's bed, and even I like serving my King, I cannot see you suffering.

Alexander is free to take anyone to his bed, he owes me nothing.

That´s a lie, he owes you his happiness and his sanity. He doesn´t realize how much he needs you but there is a moment when nobody – not even us the trained eunuchs- could lie, it is the exact moment when you release while making love; and Alexander always mentions your name in such a sweet way, as if his lips were caressing your body in that special moment.

Why are you telling me this, Bagoas?

Because I just want to be his advisor in the Persian affairs, not his lover if that affects you so much.

Why would you renounce to his love?

Because Alexander doesn´t love me; because the only one I love I can´t have it, because Alexander just loves the idea of me and I really need a body, mind and soul together to love. I once had it all but I soon lost it.

Sit by my side Bagoas, and tell me about your lover.

He was one year older than me, with straight black hair, shoulder-length, a slender frame and the most amazing green eyes you could ever imagine to find in a Persian boy. He was sweet in his manner; he was wise even though he was only eleven years old. I was ten by that time but I used to look up at him as if he were the wisest man on earth. He was the one who looked after me when I was gelded. He was the one who fought to get me back to life when I didn´t find any reason to live. But the most important was that he was the one who taught me what love was and what was to be loved by someone who cared about you.

What was his name Bagoas?

His name was Nefer, which means beautiful.

When was the last time you saw Nefer?

Six years ago, he was taken from my side one dark night- a week exactly after my tenth birthday - and he was gifted to a rich Macedonian merchant and I have never seen him again.

So Bagoas, you know what is to love and lose your love

You haven´t lost Alexander, the thing is he is not paying attention to the important things around him.

Maybe you are right, Bagoas. Let´s go inside; it is getting dark and cold.

Will you have dinner with the King and the generals, my Lord?

Not again Bagoas, it doesn´t matter if we are alone or with company, I am always Hephaestion.

Ok, Hephaestion, answered Bagoas blushing.

No, excuse me with your King; I am not in a good mood tonight.

Can I do something for you?

No, thanks. Health to you, Bagoas.

Health to you, Hephaestion.

Hephaestion returned to his chambers thinking about Bagoas. The poor boy had a very sad life and Hephaestion couldn´t take the story of his lover Nefer out of his mind. He knew that something had to be done.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sensing there was someone in the hall, Bagoas turned round and a big smile appeared on his face.

Hephaestion, you are back! I am so happy for your safe return.

Joy to you Bagoas. How are things around the palace?

Quite well, even though in the first month of your absence, this place was a chaos, everybody was angry, supplies weren´t enough or they didn´t last long; Alexander was very grumpy because he missed you a lot.

Really? What about after that month?

The second month, Alexander took control of everything following your notes and he was decided to make it work to honour you.

I can see that he doesn't need me anymore to rule his kingdom.

I wouldn´t be so sure, Hephaestion.

Now you intrigue me. What happened in the third month?

Alexander filled his days with work but he missed you so badly that he started to drink his wine unwatered and you know how bad it is for him.

Yes, I know, he suffered from post-drinking depression.

Yes, but worse than ever. He used to stay up all night long looking at the stars because they reminded him of you. So when the day came, he was tired, angry and sad at the same time.

How is he now after six months?

Sad, hopeless at your lack of letters for him, he tortured every courier asking for your letters. Why didn´t you write to him?

Because I couldn't, I needed to put in order my own ideas, see which my desires were and if my dreams were still the same as Alexander's.

Have you thought about your relationship?

Yes, every second of these six months. It was the first time we were apart from each other for such a long period of time. But now, tell me my sweet Bagoas, how is life treating you?

Very well, the companions and generals are nicer to me since I could abandon the King´s bed.

You did what? How? When? Why?

Too many questions, my friend: I told him I couldn´t share his bed anymore the very same night you departed and explained him that it was because I was in love with someone else and because I didn´t want to see you suffer because of me.

By Aphrodite's breath! You were very bold. Did he understand you?

Yes, in fact he told me he was going to tell me he didn´t want me anymore in his bed because he had you, the only person he has loved since he had memory. But you left before he could tell you.

Do you know where he is now, Bagoas?

He must be in you private garden; he has slept there wrapped in that old blue cloak of yours since the first night you left him.

I won´t make him wait for me anymore.

Yes, Hephaestion, run to his side, make love to him and give Alexander the peace of mind he needs so much.

I will, my friend, I will.

Before heading to his private garden, Hephaestion let the young man enter and hide in the secret place he had discovered months ago while walking in the garden. He made the young man feel comfortable and put him to bed because the next days were going to be full of excitement and … explanations.

Hephaestion approached the sleeping Alexander who was speaking in his sleep; he was murmuring Hephaestion's name and a pray to his father Zeus asking the god to keep his lover safe.

Hephaestion set butterflies kisses all over Alexander's face and finally pressed his warm lips on Alexander's. Alexander sighed and moved his face towards Hephaestion's mouth. The blue- eyed general pressed another kiss and made Alexander's lips be apart. Brown eyes met blue ones and a full smile appeared on the King´s face.

Are you really here, my beloved or is it a trick of the gods?

I am here, Alex, I have missed you so much.

Phai, never leave me again, please, my love never again, Alexander was saying while kneeling in front of his general.

Don´t kneel, Alex and come with me.

Where are we going?

I pushed my dear stallion to bring me back to you quicker than it was possible. I want a warm bath and a soft bed, my love.

Am I still your love, my Phai?

Do you have any doubt?

YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR SIX MONTHS! SIX MONTHS!!

But I am BACK and you weren´t alone. Bagoas was and is still with you.

He isn't with me anymore in the way you think, he has become a very useful advisor in Persian affairs and that is all.

How could you renounce to beauty? That is quite strange, said Hephaestion with a smile in his eyes.

Because when you were away, I learnt the difference between love and infatuation, and Bagoas was that, someone new and exotic and what is more important, he wasn´t you.

But there is something you are hiding from me.

How do you do that, Phai? How can you read me as an open book?

I can do it because my love for you has made me wiser and these months apart have showed me I am yours and that I don´t want to be anyone else´s

Of course you are mine. I could kill anybody who tries to take you from my side.

Is it too late to ask for some hot water?

Stay here, Phai, I'll bring it myself.

No, Alex, you are the king …

Please, let me do this for you.

Alexander washed his lover and massaged his tired body with sandal oil. When the massage was over, the handsome general was deeply asleep; so the young King of Persia naked himself and curled behind his lover's body, embracing him tenderly but tightly.

Moonlight bathed the lovers 'bodies and Morpheus rocked them into sleep.

The next day, a very satisfied couple got up in the royal chambers, took their breakfast together and went out to their balcony to look at the beautiful city of Babylon.

I want all your things moved here today, Hephaestion, I mean it.

Yes, my sire, I'll do as you want.

Don´t tease me, you know we won´t spend another night apart from now on, and you won´t scout for longer than a fortnight, Hephaestion.

Yes, Alex. Do you know that Bagoas´s birthday is tomorrow?

No, I didn´t know. And how do you know?

I will tell you something but you must promise that you won´t get mad at me.

Have you dared to keep a secret from me, my Phai?

It is not a secret for you, it is for someone else.

I knew it. Did you meet someone when we were apart? Do you love him?

Don´t be stupid, Alexander! Haven´t I proved you last night you are the only one in my life? I found someone who was lost some years ago and I need your help to bring him back to his lover.

Ok, what can I do?

First of all, we must organize a private birthday party for Bagoas and then …..

The next day Bagoas was given many gifts, such as some gold rings to wear around his arms, a new silk robe and silver hair bands to tie his hair. Alexander gifted him with a new pair of bracelets with his name engraved on it. Hephaestion told him he would have to wait for his present because he was waiting for it to come. Even Bagoas was surprised by Hephaestion's explanation, he accepted it.

The party ended and while Bagoas was walking to his room, he saw a man in a white silk robe walking quickly in the opposite direction. The moon was sending its light through an open window and it touched the man´s face and enlighten it, clear eyes were set on that face and Bagoas stared at the retreating figure.

In the following three nights, the same person appeared and Bagoas though it could be a ghost that wanted to tell him something, but ghosts didn´t leave traces on the floor as this person did. Bagoas followed the mysterious person but lost him somewhere in the garden.

The next morning, Bagoas asked the eunuchs' chief if there was a new slave or eunuch in the Harem, but he got a negative answer. Bagoas decided to tell Alexander and Hephaestion about the mysterious man, but both the King and the General told him that he should be a vision.

That night was the fifth one and the man made his appearance but this time he let the moon made his eyes clearly seen: Bagoas thought they were as green as the emeralds that Alexander wore in one of his crown. When he looked again, the man had disappeared.

The sixth night arrived and Hephaestion invited Bagoas for a walk around the garden. Bagoas didn't want to go because he would lose the opportunity to see his vision and those marvelous green eyes that looked so familiar. But he couldn´t refuse such invitation so as he was walking to the garden, the man appeared again and in that moment, he could listen to the man speaking with a nice and soft voice, so cute as if the gods were playing with small bells.

Hephaestion, Bagoas called. Where are you?

Here, my friend. Why is your face so pale?

Wasn´t anybody talking to you?

No, I am alone, as you can see. Have a seat and let's talk for a while.

What do you want to talk about?

How about Nefer? How do you feel about him?

It is still painful to talk about him, I still love him so much and in the past nights, since my seventeenth birthday I feel that something is going to happen.

And what does it have to do with Nefer?

I don´t know but I am thinking about him more frequently as I used to, as if he were nearer.

The next day found Bagoas with the saddest face anybody in the palace has ever seen. It was a very bad day for the eunuch; it was the seventh anniversary of his loss, when Nefer was taken from his side. His mood was completely blue and he wandered all day without destination. When Hephaestion invited him again for a walk in the garden, Bagoas refused saying he was not in the mood for walking. Hephaestion looked puzzled because Bagoas had never declined an invitation before but he insisted telling him he wanted to show him something he had discovered. Bagoas just wanted to go back to his room, crawl up on it and cry as if there was no tomorrow, but made the great effort to walk towards the garden.

Bagoas was reaching the spot when he saw THE man sitting on the bench, wearing the white silk robe of the previous days, his face was tilted to one side and a big green emerald eye could be seen. Seeing that vision, Bagoas whispered: " Nefer" and the man in front to him turned round and ran to him with his arms wide open.

My Bagoas, my sweet Bagoas, it is me, my love, your Nefer.

Is it possible? a shocked Bagoas asked the man who was hugging him so tightly.

Yes, my love, it is me.

From behind a tree, a smiling Hephaestion appeared.

I told you that my gift was on its way. Was the waiting worth it, Bagoas?

Hephaestion, how could you find him?

I took me four months to find Nefer and two more to convince the merchant to free him. But as you know well, patience is one of my strongest virtues and diplomacy is the other, so I worked this merchant to get what I needed: the perfect gift for the man who gifted me back my love.

In that moment, Alexander joined the Persian lovers and his lover and their conversation lasted till early hours. When Eros showed his pink fingers bringing the new day, the four of them decided that it was time for them to rest and saying their goodbyes, each couple went back to their chambers.

It is not necessary to say that none of the four went to sleep but to make love till they fell asleep in his lover´s arms.

The gods were happy; his mortal son – Alexander- had his lover Hephaestion back and the Persian lover his Nefer back.

Babylon had been the place where once both men – Alexander and Bagoas- lost their lovers but by a caprice of the Destiny, this beautiful city was now the place where love was reborn and there wouldn't be any doubt that their love would last till the end of times.

THE END.


End file.
